Caught in the act Yuffie x Reno
by wutaianrose
Summary: Yuffie married Cloud. But realised she wasn't actually in love with him, but in fact, in love with the Turk Reno. Hints of Yuffie x Cloud. Yuffie x Reno.


Hurting.

Yuffie walked into Tifa's bar with a triumphant smile. The smile soon wore off, however. Sitting on a stool at the bar with a whiskey in hand was Reno. Unlike Yuffie, he seemed depressed. But when she analysed his face, she noticed he was looking directly at her. Tears filled the Turk's eyes and he soon looked away again. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie walked over to him, sitting beside him. In that moment, she felt the same pain and anger he did.

"Why did you do this to me?" He asked quietly. Yuffie looked down, upset and ashamed of what she did to him. Yuffie had chosen Cloud over Reno. Somedays, she regretted that decision. Not too long ago, it was Cloud and Yuffie's wedding. Reno didn't show up. And boy, she really wished he did. He didn't talk to her for months after that. He spent his time drinking away his sorrows. "I wanted to be the one to promise death do us part. Not him, dammit! I could have given you everything, Yuff." He ran a hand through his untamed red hair. Yuffie had tears spilling from her eyes as she looked up at him. "Stop. Stop blackmailing me, Reno. There's nothing I can do now."

"Run. Run away with me. We can start a new life together." For the first time, in a really long time... There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But that was soon taken away from him. Yuffie shooke her head. "No, Reno. I belong with Cloud now." Although she said that, there was a small part of her that wished she had taken his offer to run away with him. Cloud gave her everything. He protected her, loved her and took care of her. But even after the wedding, he still didn't open up to her. Yuffie often wondered if he would be better off with Tifa. She was the only woman- well, person that he opened up to at all. Reno downed his drink and sighed. He stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. "We could be perfect together Yuff. We were destined to be together! Get rid of Cloud. I'll make you happy." He slurred. Yuffie writhed in his grip. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" She yelled, tears pricking her eyes. After a moment, he dropped her hand.  
"Forget it." He muttered, turning on his feet he left the bar. Yuffie stood there, frozen in place. His words weighed heavily on her heart. Cloud appeared behind her, resting a gentle gloved hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to kill that Turk..." Cloud muttered. Yuffie wriggled from his grip and stormed up the stairs in Seventh Heaven to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Despite them being married; they still lived with Tifa in her bar. It was a choice between living in the Kisaragi manor or living with Tifa in Seventh Heaven. Sometimes she would regret not living in Wutai because she could tell there was sometimes an awkward atmosphere between Cloud and Tifa. She blamed herself for that a lot of the time. Anyway... Yuffie started to think about things. They swirled in her head. Repeating over and over. Aren't couples supposed to be alone? Live together and start a family? Thinking of all those questions made her head hurt. Her vision became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. No - she wouldn't cry... But, no matter what she thought of, she couldn't stop thinking of Reno. Maybe she would be better off without him. Without Cloud. Maybe... Just maybe, Reno would be a better man for her. Glancing down at her hand she saw a silver band that sat snug on her finger.

_~Flashback~_

_Her heart pounded as her father led her down the aisle. Yuffie's eyes looked from the petal covered floor to look at the altar. She saw Cloud's blond spikey hair and chuckled quietly. She saw him. Standing straight in his formal black suit. She never thought Cloud would look so smart. She was wearing red small high heels with a white wedding dress with a corset back and an intricate veil that didn't cover her face. The young princess arrived at the altar and glanced over at her future husband. He gave her one of his adorable (rare) half-smiles.  
They exchanged their vows and shared a small chaste kiss before walking out of Aerith's church. Marlene threw red rose petals over the newly wedded couple as they entered their private limo to go to their honeymoon in Banora._

_~End flashback~_

There was a quiet knock at the door. Yuffie blinked. She sniffled, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. "C-come in." She called. In walked Vincent and Tifa. Tifa looked sympathetic andsat down on the bed beside her. Vincent carried in a cup of tea and box of tissues. As soon as Vincent touched her shoulder and handed her the cup of tea, she started to cry into Vincent's shirt. "What's wrong, Yuffie?" Vincent asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I... I think I love Reno." As soon as Yuffie told them, the room fell silent. Tifa looked away and Vinncent seemed genuinely surprised. "You love him? But Yuffie what about Cloud?" Vincent inquired.  
"I love them both... But sometimnes, I wonder if Reno would be better for me." She cried. The two left her alone. Yuffie looked at her PDA. She had a message from Reno. Sighing an running a hand through her soft raven hair, she read it: "If you rethink your decision and say yes, call me after 10pm. I'll tell you where to meet me. Reno. x ~" Yuffie ignored his message and just laid there in bed for what felt like a century. Soon after, she felt Cloud get into the bed beside her and he encircled his arms around her waist. A feeling of guilt clouded her mind. She silently laid in his arms for a moment before starting to sob quietly. The feeling of love, it was... almost unbearable. After what felt like hours of crying, she wiped her eyes and wriggled from his grip and climbed out of bed. '_Now or never.'_ She thought to herself. She managed to almost silently pack her vital items: Clothes; into a bag. She then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, sitting at the desk and starting to write.

"_Dear Cloud,  
When you wake up, you will notice I'm not there. I haven't gone for a walk or anything like that. The truth is... If I stayed any longer, I'd be suffering and I wouldn't be able to make you happy. You were a great husband but I just can't take it anymore. Not another minute here. It's not your fault... But I know you are better off this way. You won't suffer without me. You have a family here. You have Denzel, Tifa and Marlene. They're your real family. Not me.  
So.. Cloud, please forgive me. You'll be better off without me. I'm not telling you where I'm going, though. You'll be okay without me.  
I love you Cloud. Just... Try and move on. Go with Tifa._

Goodbye.  
Yuffie. xx"

Yuffie grabbed her bag and phone, heading out of Seventh Heaven. She ran into a backstreet. She finally replied to Reno's text. She reread it and took a hesitant breath. She dialled his number and put the PDA to her ear with a shaky hand. She waited and waited as she heard the phone ring. She prayed that he would answer. That he wouldn't ditch her after she had just betrayed Cloud and abandoned him. "Hello?" Her heart pounded as she heard his voice. He chuckled. She could tell that Reno had a smile on his face. "Meet me at the Church." He told her, before hanging up. Yuffie blinked and started to make her way to the Church. Despite it being dark and musky, she didn't feel afraid. She walked inside the Church to see a shadow of the redhead illuminated by the glowing moonlight. "You came." He said before turning around to face her. "A new start. For the both of us." He muttered as he pulled the dainty, petite girl into his arms. "I'm glad you came. Now we can be together. A new life. Just the two of us. We can start a family! Go on vaction... Anything you want, Yuffie." He held her protectively in his arms, nuzzling her close. A small rosy blush tained Yuffie's cheeks. "I'm so sorry I didn't choose you over Cloud. I really wish I did... I love you Reno. I really love you." She murmuered. Yufie looked up to see a vibrant pair of eyes looking back at her.  
"Maybe one day... Just one day, we might have a family of our own." He told her, seeming excited. He tilted her chin up and leaned in. He kissed her. Soft and slow. He had waited so long to be with her and now it was finally happening. They were together. Reunited.  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with my wife?" Cloud yelled. Yuffie gasped and looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd found her.

**Caught in the act.**


End file.
